


Filthy Omens

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Day One: Masturbation, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, inspired by profbutrude on twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: My series of fics inspired by @profbutrude's GO kinktober art on Twitter.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	Filthy Omens

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first time writing smut or sex or anything like that ever, so I'm sorry if anything seems strange or weird or inaccurate. Literally everything I know about this subject is from other fanfics, but I tried, so...Thanks for reading! And be sure to check out @profbutrude on Twitter, their art is amazing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale masturbates to thoughts of Crowley.

He’d be lying if he said he’s never fallen asleep at his desk before. He’d be lying if he said he’s never had a wet dream before, too. Coincidentally, he’s just done both, and all because of the two things he loves the most: reading, and Anthony J Crowley.

********

Aziraphale shudders awake late at night to wave after wave of intense pleasure ricocheting through his body. A loud moan spills from his lips as he rides through the aftershocks, hips stuttering, spasming against his desk. Before he’s even opened his eyes, he’s sitting up, gasping as scenes from his dream crash through his mind- and body -like a freight train. Flashes of long limbs and red hair and sharp edges filling in soft curves send tingles down his spine. Phantom fingers trail hot lines down his body, touching all the right places, and right then and there he decides he can’t wait a second longer.

The book he’d fallen asleep on flutters as he stands abruptly, his chair screeching backwards, and he slams it shut without bothering to mark his place. Already he can feel heat pooling in his groin once more, his member pulsing back to an aching hardness in time with his heartbeat. Distantly he registers the stickiness in his pants, but gives it no thought before forces the blinds shut, whisks his clothes clean and neatly folded on his bed, and slicks up his fingers all with a single snap.

Aziraphale shivers as cold air hits his exposed body, goosebumps erupting across his skin, but it doesn’t last for long. He turns, settling back against his desk, and softly palms his erection. Images of Crowley rush through his mind, nearly overwhelming with pure desire, and another moan fills the air as he takes himself in hand and gives a gentle pump.

_Crowley lays prettily before him on the bed, arms handcuffed above him to the headboard, those long legs spread wide for his angel’s pleasure. He’s panting, moaning through every breath, gorgeous chest heaving up and down as he looks up at Aziraphale, face blushed red from his lover’s ministrations. His eyes are blown completely golden from the effort of what he’s been asked to do, but they hold nothing but trust, nothing but love so strong it makes Aziraphale’s heart sing louder than it ever has._

Aziraphale pumps a little faster, head falling back in bliss, eyes fluttering closed. Halting moans spill from trembling lips as he loses himself in his fantasy.

_Crowley’s almost at his limit. His cries reach a frantic pitch, hips arching off the bed, and he practically sobs when Aziraphale releases his cock with a wet pop, dragging his tongue across his lips. Crowley’s so beautiful like this. Desperate, begging Aziraphale for his release, placing his full trust in his angel. He continues to buck and squirm or a moment longer, unable to control his body, desperate for any kind of friction. Aziraphale waits patiently. He places gentle kisses to Crowley’s thighs, caresses the soft skin of Crowley’s stomach, comfort for the agony of denied release._

_“You’re doing so well for me, darling. You’re so good for me, so beautiful like this.” He nips gently at the demon’s thigh, enjoying the twitch he gets in response._

_Crowley whines, dropping his head back in exhaustion. He can’t take much more. “Angel- please let me come, please, I’m so close-”_

_“Soon, my dear, very soon. You have a few more, don’t you? I think one more. One more, and then I’ll make you come, mm? You’re so gorgeous, Crowley, my perfect demon.”_

_Aziraphale descends, once more wrapping his lips around that perfect cock, and Crowley lets out a broken cry._

He’s fucking his fist in earnest now. The pressure’s building up with every thrust, every memory of Crowley’s face frozen in concentration, the way his body shudders in bliss when he’s under his angel’s control, and it’s all he can do to stay standing against his desk. Crowley’s name passes between his lips like a prayer, something to be worshiped, a lifeline to reality and fantasy all in one.

_“Cl-close!”_

_The angel releases him immediately, watching his lover sob and squirm to no avail. His cock bobs prettily against his stomach, and for a moment he thinks Crowley will fail. Moments pass, the sobs regressing into harsh panting, and Crowley goes limp once more. Aziraphale beams._

_“Crowley, my love, you’ve done such a wonderful job. I’m so proud of you, my beautiful, gorgeous darling.”_

_Crowley groans, spluttering desperately. “Angel-angel please-”_

_“Yes, darling.” He places a loving kiss to Crowley’s tip, relishing the whimper it pulls from those delicious lips above him. “I’m going to make you come, now. I’m going to make you come so hard you won’t be able to speak. You’ve been so good for me, you deserve a reward, don’t you think?” Crowley barely has time to nod desperately before his angel once again takes his cock into his mouth, and he loses any semblance of control._

_Aziraphale loves it. Loves the way Crowley moans, loves the long, stunning line of his body, loves the devotion and unconditional love he feels radiating from the demon in neverending waves. He loves his demon so much, and he tries to convey that in every stroke of his tongue, every obscene sound he makes as he sucks his lover closer to the edge. Crowley’s cries climb in pitch and intensity, his hips bucking into Aziraphale’s mouth as the angel speeds up, going faster, harder, until-_

_“Azi-Aziraphale!”_

“Crowley!”

Aziraphale shouts as, with a final thrust, he’s thrown over the edge and his vision turns to white. Crowley’s voice and taste fill his senses, overcoming everything as he shakes and shudders. Pleasure flares through him like a live wire, rolling and rolling through waves, lasting both forever and not long enough until, with one last grunt, he collapses back across the desk, heedless of his books and nicknacks.

He refuses to open his eyes. He can still see that image, crystal clear, of Crowley, beautiful Crowley, in his mind's eye. Aziraphale stays there, panting through the last tingles of his orgasm, and one thought going through his head.

_When Crowley finally wakes up, he’s in for the surprise of his life._


End file.
